Bloody Romance
by kradnohikari
Summary: A oneshot set in the TP world.  Dark Link and Link meet in one of the temples, as their emotions flare.  AU, Slashy themes...


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters, but I do own this horrible plot bunny... Hehehehehe...

**Warnings- **Slashly themes, and uhm.. some hints of smex... and some violence... Not much though..., AU, language...

**Pairing- **Link X Dark Link

Okay peeps... This here is a one-shot... It is based in the TP universe, and the quest, but is an AU, because well as we all know, Dark Link wasn't there... So sad... There is going to be a graphic sex scene, but it has not been finished yet. It will be up by the end of this month, so check on the link in my profile, if you happen to want to read this at a later date... Uhm.. Not much more to say except enjoy!!! And sorry for the lack of smex right now... I seem to be able to write it only when I'm in school... Weird...

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the torch lit hallway, as a young man walked down the path. Sword and shield clanked together, as they landed against the deep green forest tunic. The owner huffed, breath coming out heavily, as he exerted himself. Looking at the surroundings with his deep blue pools, he stopped at a door. 

Bending over, he let his hands slide onto the white stockings that covered his legs. His dirty blonde hair, escaped from behind his long pointed ears, landing in front of his hues. Blowing lightly, he tried to regain his breath.

Out of his shadow, emerged a small, plump figure, her hands on her hips. Floating over, she hovered in front of the other's face, orange hair swinging behind her. "Link, what are you doing? If the shadow is in there, now is your chance to get him and the item he holds." The twili hissed, her finger extended, and directed at the man's face as she waved it.

The dirty blonde haired man, shook his head, sighing softly. He grasped his tights a little harder, before he straightened himself out. He hated being someone's bitch. Looking at the door, he placed his hands on the stone. The door was one of the kind, he had to move on his own, the temple not built when the pulley system was invented. It wouldn't have been bad, if it wasn't for the fact that he had to move everything by hand.

He didn't let himself think about that though, as he dug his feet into the ground. Grasping the small indents, with his gloved hands, he placed his weight and energy into pushing the object to the side. After pushing as much as he could, he started to feel the stone budge underneath him. His arms were about to give out when it moved, slowly at first, before giving way to the pressure and moving completely.

Satisfied with his work, Link let his arms drop, feeling the burn. He resisted the urge to complain, knowing that he would only get an earful from his companion over it. Recovering quickly, he stepped inside, not sure what to expect.

The room was pitch black, with only a small glowing center in the middle, coming from a hole in the temple ceiling. Nothing was in there, but the young warrior had learned early on, that things were never what they seemed. Letting his hand roam, backwards it quickly found its spot on the familiar hilt of the Master sword. He left it where it was though.

His hues scanned the surroundings, as they adjusted to the darker atmosphere rather quickly. He couldn't see everything, but he wasn't at a complete disadvantage. At least he thought so. Stepping father in, he treaded lightly, not wanting to wake anything up, if there was something sleeping. Another lesson he had learned early on.

He made his way to the middle, and stood underneath the light. "Hello." He whispered out into the darkness, wincing as he realized it wasn't the smartest thing to do. Not when he was supposed to be killing his shadow. If the man was in here, he would have been able to easily hide in the darkness, with his darker features. That thought alone, put Link on edge.

Nothing answered, as it was supposed to work that way. No sound was heard, except for the heavy breathing coming from the dirty blonde. His senses were hyperactive, as he waited. He knew something would come out at him it always did.

A footstep, light, but still heavy enough to picked up by the trained warrior, alerted him. Unsheathing his blade, he turned in the direction of the source. Lifting the metal, he barely avoided an oncoming attack. A black version of his own weapon came out of the darkness, striking at the place where his head once stood. "Dark I know you're in here." He muttered, hoping the other would seize this pointless fighting.

He could tell the attacks were half-hearted and weak, just by the way the dark reflection was giving his position away. Rolling out of the way of the oncoming blade once more, Link scanned the surroundings trying to find the man. He ducked, his hair flying in front of his face again. He had given up trying to fight the other. "Please stop this." He yelled, turning around, and facing the other as the blade came, ready to cut him in half. He could see the red pools, in the shadows, glowing in the darkness, like a beacon.

The shadow grinned, stepping out of the shadows. Blade on the side, pointing towards the ground, he stopped a few inches away from the other. "Is that how it is? I stop, because you don't want me." He shrugged a little, throwing the blade to the side. It clattered, leaving silence in it's wake. He watched, as the other winced a little at the sound. "You got what you wanted." He muttered, closing the gap between himself and the other.

Link just watched, not sure what Dark was doing. "No…" He trailed off, his voice just a whisper. He watched as his reflection raised an eyebrow, as if questioning what his motives were. "There is something else I still want." He looked down, averting his hues, to the stone tiles. He was still alert though, knowing that the other could still attack at any time.

The shadow, crossed his arms over his chest, letting them press against his black tunic. He hated guessing games, and was not going to play one. "What do you want then?" A smirk graced his face.

The dirty blonde haired man, muttered just one word. "You…" He said nothing, else.

"Me…" Dark muttered, the smirk growing wider. Lust took over his crimson hues, taking over his mind, as he heard those words. Moving forward, he closed the gap between them, capturing Link's lips. He wrapped his arms around the man's legs, forcing them to rest on his waist. Slowly moving, he went over to the wall, slamming his partner against it roughly. "I want you as well… Dear Link…" He muttered, before letting his hands travel to the other's stockings.

Pulling down on them, he exposed the other to the air. "Commando eh? I didn't know good boys did that." He commented, before letting a hand brush over the other's hardening member. His other hand, moved to pull off his own tights, letting them pool around his ankles. He was all ready, for the other.

-Insert Smex scene... Yeah this will be on the livejournal by the end of the month... For those of you who are interested... Clickie the linkie on my profile, and if it isn't there, I hope you will check back...-

Leaving his limp member inside of Link, Dark leaned against the man. He could feel the blood and semen caking around him, as he smelt the stench of sex in the air. "This changes nothing, am I right?" He asked, reaching into his satchel for something. 

Link shook his head, his uncapped hair falling in front of his face. "No, it doesn't." Leaning against the wall, he tried to regain his emotions, and control of his body, not wanting lust to take it over again. Looking at his dark reflection, he wondered what would happen. "Not unless you want it to." He added, afterwards, thinking about it.

Dark pulled out, letting the other, place his legs on the floor. "Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged, pulling out a small black pendant. "Here." He placed it in the others hand, before bending down and pulling his stockings back up.

Link looked down at it, closing his hands around it. "What?" He muttered, not caring that he was exposed.

"Keep it as a gift… A reminder that I may just return to you." Smirking, he started to walk away, throwing his hand in the air, and waving. The black haired man, bent down to retrieve his sword, before walking back into the darkness letting it swallow him.

"A gift…" Link muttered, not able to hear the man anymore. Looking around, he composed himself, before grabbing his items, and leaving the room. The thought of his shadow on his mind.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... The comments are always nice to hear... And yeah... Still really sorry about the lack of smex right now.. I promise it will be there though... Just cause I like this pairing... Hehehehe... 


End file.
